1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a system including a transmitting terminal broadcasting a message, and a multitude of receiving terminals receiving the message, and more particularly, a system for including receiver information into the message and a method of hiding a receiver's address in the system.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to transmit and receive messages, receiver-specific information (an ID, a hardware value, an address, etc.) is needed. Such receiver information is input in a header part of a message, and accordingly it can be identified who is a receiver to receive the message.
However, a system attacker such as a hacker can see the specific information of the message receiver, and thus recognize a data flow within the system. If such information is collected for a long term of time, important information, such as a role of a terminal in a network and the like, may be likely to be exposed. Also, even though details of data communications cannot be known by hiding at upper layers such as an application layer and the like, a transmission of a message to a specific terminal can be recognized at a link layer. Therefore, anonymity at the link layer is required.
If receiver information itself is encrypted (encoded) to be hidden, either to take or to ignore a received message should be decided after decoding every message. This results in lowering a network performance.
Personal lives and anonymities of terminals connected to a network become more important issues, but the related technologies do not support or provide anonymities for message receivers at the link layer. Or, since the related technologies perform complicated operations based on mathematical operations and cryptography, they are inappropriate for terminals with low specifications.